Fuerte Sexo Debil
by chanklavieja
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando estas tan confundida?.. haruhika... tamaharu.. una muerte cambiara todo


Hola! antes que nada Ouran no me pertenece.. solo hago esto por mero esparcimiento.. pero quien se puede resistir escribir acerca de estos lindos chicos.. el Ouran Host Club es lo mejor!!

atte su amiga chanklavieja

Fuerte Sexo Débil 

Lo difícil y maravilloso de ser mujer.. sobre todo de ser una mujer entre la etapa de la adolescencia y la juventud, por que se despiertan mas de mil emociones al día.

Pero todas pasamos por algo que sin duda da la pauta de que somos aptas para dar vida.. sin embargo es muy molesto..

Las clases, los maestros, el padre "okama" todo parecía ser muy, muy pero muy molesto! 

-No es posible.. en medio de exámenes y aun tengo que ir al "estupido" club.. 

Haruhi llego molesta y exhausta a la tercer sala de musica, 

Los chicos se encontraban con clientas, asi que nadie noto su retraso, pero algo de sin duda le molesto que nadie la saludara.

-Haruhi kun! Por fin has llegado 

Una chica de sus clientas se acerco al verle llegar, ella se sentó pero al hacerlo sintió una punzada, e hizo un gesto de dolor

-Te encuentras bien Fujioka?- una chica se acerco a ella 

Haruhi se incorporo, esto le acordaba de ese algo que mes a mes la incomodaba, pero le extraño pues aun no era tiempo.

-Si..no te preocupes "princesa" debe ser por que ayer tuve k realizar algo de trabajo pesado en casa.

No habían pasado ni cerca de veinte minutos, cuando sintió la confirmación de su sospecha, y ante eso el temor, pues la delataría, en cuanto a su genero.

Se sentía algo inquieta y para colmo lo dolores eran cada vez mas fuertes y molestos.

-Hey Haruhi! (agitando los brazos, ella volteo a verles con una sonrisa de "cierta simpatía") tráenos café instantáneo por favor

-No! (su gesto era de enfado)

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al escucharle, Kyouya se acerco a ella para recordarle de su deuda pero ni siquiera eso que ella aceptara; Honey senpai con su dulce carita tampoco pudo hacer que aceptara

-Chicos están haciendo de esto un gran problema.. no veo ninguna dificultad en que ustedes lo preparen

-Haruhi debo recordarte (acomodando los lentes) que aparte de la deuda del jarrón esta aumentando debido a la renta de los trajes, pero tu negativo comportamiento puede hacer que las ganancias que obtenemos por ti generen intereses que de por vida estés pagando, en resumen tu puesto en el club es de atendernos al par que atiendes a nuestras clientas

-Hermosas princesas –Tamaki regalando una dulce sonrisa en pos de disculpa por el comportamiento de Haruhi- el club ha cerrado permítanme acompañarles

Los dolores eran muy fuertes, como el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al escuchar las palabra de Kyouya pues no dijo mas que era un "perrito" a quien mandar. 

Y por extrañas circunstancias que entender Haruhi comenzó a llorar haciendo que los "senpai" no supieran que hacer

-Kyouya.. –Tamaki acercándose a él- fuiste muy cruel

-Claro que no.. –Kyouya sin saber nada mas que decir

-Haruhi –Hikaru agachándose hacia ella- que sucede?

-No se preocupen.. (limpiándose las lagrimas)

-Haruhi –Tamaki poniendose frente a ella- desde ahora olvida tu deuda, lo importante es que estés bien.. yo se que estos gemelos demoníacos son groseros.. 

-Nosotros no hemos sido! (el par con los brazos entrecruzados) el culpable es Kyouya! (señalando al de lentes)

-Nadie ha sido!.. lo siento es que.. (Haruhi limpiándose las lagrimas)

-Haruhi?

-Dime Mori Senpai?

-Es por la visita del "mes"?

Haruhi se quedo sorprendida al escuchar a Mori senpai, ya demas por que era la verdad

-Cual "mes"? –Tamaki con un signo de interrogación

Los chicos tardaron en asociar las palabras "visita" "mes" "chica" ..

-Creo que.. llamare a un medico- Kyouya sacando el celular

-No es necesario..-Haruhi..- nada que no se me quite con analgesicos y..

-¡Okasan! Nuestra hija ya es una señorita..-Tamaki realmente emocionado al entender lo que sucedía

-Tamaki no digas incoherencias.. estoy seguro que Haruhi ha estado pasando por esto desde los doce años de edad.. no empezo precisamente hoy –Kyouya

-Nada mas esto me pasa a mi..-Haruhi compungida

-Entonces Haruhi es por eso que no quisiste prepararnos el café?-Hikaru realmente confundido

-Claro que no.. necesito pedirles un favor

- El que desees mi querida hija?

La mirada de los chicos estaban atentos a la petición de Haruhi, era normal que también se vieran algo nerviosos, pues aun eran jóvenes adolescentes con la tremenda incógnita como duda de querer saber todo acerca de una mujer.

-Necesito que salgan de aquí..

-Hija mia! (Tamaki la abrazo en pos de consuelo, haciendo que esta se cayera de la silla junto con él)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la verdadera razón por la cual ella quería que salieran, rápido Hikaru se sentó nuevamente en la silla, mientras Haruhi maldecía con la vista a Tamaki, al igual que se sentía tremendamente apenada, quien yacía encuclillas en la esquina después de que Haruhi lo aventara.

Kyouya se acomodo los lentes y tras un largo pero esperado silencio..

-Otousan! Deja de estar haciendo el tonto que tenemos una nueva misión

-"Señor" nuestra "hermana" necesita de nuestra ayuda (Kaoru jalándolo del saco para que saliera de su deprimente trance)

-Esto.. chicos.. no se preocupen.. (de verdad muy apenada.. y es k ha de ser difícil que "el arte femenino en color carmesí de cada mes" haya sido visto por chicos tan guapos)

-Sabes que? Haruchan.. no debes sentirte apenada.. nosotros te vamos ayudar (el tierno Honey senpai)

-Bien.. lo que debemos hacer es.. bien.. mmm (Kyouya sentandose a un lado de Hikaru y pensar sobre lo que debían hacer..)

-Kyo-Chan?

-Eh! (despues de estar pensando) si.. disculpen.. esto.. Tamaki que debemos hacer? Eres el presidente asi que debes planear la nueva mision

-Okasan.. (Tamaki se encontraba muy afligido pero también algo nervioso pues es la primera vez que se enfrentaba a eso) eso es deber de una madre hacia su hija (fiu! (suspiro de alivio) vaya salida)

Kyouya no podía asesinar mas a Tamaki con la mirada ante la salida tan oportuna de este

-Esto.. chicos es mejor que..-Haruhi aun sentada sobre el piso y es k parecia que traia regadera interna y eso le asustaba

-Calla Hija mia! Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.. bien Kyouya lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con tu hija y despues..

-Aburrido! (Hikaru bastante desesperado y enojado al ver que Tamaki abrazaba a Haruhi, ya que el no se podia mover puesto que esa mancha desligaba bastante morbo) 

-Ya sabía yo que eras bastante incoherente pero la verdad es que he llegado a la conclusión que tu subnormalidad va en aumento..(Kyouya escribiendo en su libreta)

-Toallas sanitarias..

Todos voltearon a ver a Mori Senpai al decir eso

-Oh! Mori senpai has resuelto el problema.. (Tamaki mostrando entusiasmo) bien Kyouya tu seras el encargado de ir a comprar las toallas a tu hija.. 

Kyouya cerro la libreta despues de que el boligrafo se tronara en sus manos, se incorporo y dirigio la vista hacia su amigo..

-Por que debo ir yo?

-Quien esta de acuerdo que okasan sea el indicado? (Tamaki dirigiendose a los demas miembros del club)

-Hey chicos no es necesario debo traer en mi cartera..

Kyouya rapidamente le acerco la cartera a Haruhi para evitar ir, Haruhi le sonrio en agradecimiento y comenzo a buscar pero despues de vaciar todo se dio cuenta de que no la había hechado..

-Esto.. senpai.. Kyouya senpai lo siento..

-Me parece mas interesante crear una competencia para traerle esas toallas a Haruhi.. el que gane tendra una cita con ella.. completamente a solas..

-Por que siempre he de ser el premio! (Haruhi cabizbaja)

-Pero como sabremos quien es el ganador..(Tamaki con un gran signo de interrogación)

-Como toda chica ha de tener una marca preferida.. y el que le atine ganara..(Kyouya sonreía al ver que su idea surtía efecto) solo un detalle tendran que ir solos sin pedir ayuda a los sirvientes u otras chicas.. de lo contrario quedaran eliminados.

Bien la competencia inicia apartir de estos momentos..

Haruhi yacia con el alma llegando al cielo, mientras que sus senpai se disponian ir por aquella compra especial

-Kaoru.. te confio el primer sitio.. 

-Quisiera que fueras conmigo.. te extrañare mucho..

-Dejen de hacer el tonto..(Haruhi reincorporándose después de haber perdido el alma y la vergüenza.. pero quien la mandaba andar buscando lugar para estudiar teniendo su propia casa para hacerlo)

-Hika chan cuida mucho de Haruhi! (Honey senpai sonriendo a Hikaru mientras se marchaban)

-Lo siento..

Hikaru se sorprendió pues no debía hacerlo

-No veo por que razón debas sentirlo.. (acomodándose en la silla)

-Se que nunca te separas de Kaoru.. y tambien se que desearias haber ido con ellos.. sin embargo te has quedado conmigo..

Hikaru se sonrojo al ver la tierna sonrisa de Haruhi y sin mas se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella..

-Haruhi?

-Dime (yacía dibujando formas en la alfombra con el dedo)

-ya que estamos solos.. quisiera yo.. mas bien saber..

-Saber que?

-(bastante nervioso) quien de los chicos prefieres?

Muy pero muy sacada de onda, Haruhi no entendía que.. aparte de ser bastante atolondrada

-Prefiero?

-Si.. tu sabes.. que te guste..

-ahora que lo pienso no me he fijado en nadie, mi mente solo ha estado en querer lograr la meta de ser una gran abogada que.. me he olvidado de ello

-te entiendo..

-Hikaru .. dime y tu tienes alguna chica que te guste o te llame la atención?

-(muy pero muy sonrojado)

-Si tienes!!.. (rio picaronamente tapándose la boca con las manos) dime quien es.. prometo no decirle a nadie.. es acaso una de las clientas

-Nada de eso.. te lo dire si me dices quien de los chicos de este club te gusta..

-vaya!.. asi que con condiciones eh! (lo aventó levemente sonriendo)

-Como diría Kyouya todo tiene un precio justo que hay que pagar(sonriendo)

-eso me asusta un poco..(tomando aliento) bien te diré quien se me hace el mas guapo pero no es necesario que me guste.. aclaro..y tampoco que quisiera que fuera mi novio

Hikaru permanecía atento..

-esto.. hay dos.. Mori senpai y Tamaki senpai..

Hikaru al no escuchar sus nombre se sintió ofendido y con ganas de dejarla sola, pero no podía no estaría bien hacerlo, puesto que él es todo un caballero.

-No entiendo que le ven al "señor", todas las chicas no dejan de hablar de él.. (un seño de disgusto) si supieran que es un verdadero tonto y sobretodo que una chica ya ocupa su corazón.. 

Haruhi se le quedo viendo atenta y comprendió su reacción.

-Perdon, otra vez.. mi egoísmo me gano (se dirigió hacia Haruhi)

-Esta bien.. creo que Hikaru (revoloteando el pelo de este) ya no me va contar quien le gusta..

-No.. (aun enojado)

-Entonces dime quien es esa chica que le gusta a Tamaki senpai?

-Baka!.. Tu..

Haruhi se quedo sorprendida al escucharlo, y si a alguien le creía era a él, pues Hikaru se caracterizaba por su sinceridad, él la veía con vergüenza pues a raíz de esto quizá Haruhi cambiaria con Tamaki.. aun tenia las manos sobre la boca, cuando Haruhi se las retiro.

-Lo siento.. yo no debí haberte dicho esto..

-No debes sentirlo.. además eres un mentiroso.. 

-No lo soy!

-Si.. puesto que una plebeya como yo no tiene cabida en su mundo emocional de ustedes.. o no me vas a contradecir que les interesa mas la unión de fortunas que el verdadero amor.. además con el tiempo el amor nace tarde o temprano entre dichas parejas.. es la verdadera razón, por la cual el host club surgió!

-Eso piensas de nosotros?

-Si.. (un gran nudo volvió a formarse en la garganta, por eso odiaba esos días ya que estaba demasiado emocional, bajo otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado)

-Entonces tu eres la mentirosa.. si vives dentro de esa gran mentira.

Hikaru se levanto, y se marcho de la sala, realmente eso le había disgustado tremendamente, aunque era obvio que de ese host club ellos encontrarían y elegirían a la chica correcta para que fuera su esposa, pero con el verdadero amor no jugarían jamás.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial para plebeyos, se encontraban en medio de un océano de plebeyos.

-esto Tama chan.. donde debemos buscar?

Tamaki viendo hacia todos lados para ubicar siquiera una señal, mientras que los demas no dejaban de verlo.

-Bien.. Kyouya tu siempre tienes toda la información así que debes de saber hacia donde nos debemos de dirigir.

-que te hace pensar que yo se donde compran las chicas sus toallas? (Kyouya a punto de ahorcarlo)

-Creo que debemos dirigirnos al area de ropa para chicas.. 

-Buena idea Kaoru.. bien Host club vamos!

Se encaminaron hacia el area de ropa para chicas, mientras iban no dejaban de jugar carreras con los carros del supermercado, mientras Kyouya era el unico que pedia disculpas por sus compañeros.

-comencemos a buscar..

Tamaki se dirigio junto con Kaoru y Kyouya al area de ropa interior, pero no vieron mas que Honey senpai preguntando si Haruhi necesitaría unas tangas en esos momentos. 

-Mitskuni, creo que no le serán necesarias –Mori, al ver que Tamaki moriría de un sangrado nasal al proyectar en su cine mental dicha escena.

-Ero kappai! (Kaoru arrastrándolo hacia el siguiente pasillo)

El timbre de un celular hizo que ganaran de nuevo la compostura, era el de Kyouya; continuaron su busqueda.

-Tamaki.. debo decirte algo..(por primera vez veía a Kyouya contrariado, acostumbrado a su natural indiferencia)

-Que sucede?

-Debo irme.. surgieron unos compromisos familiares..

-Bien.. les dire a los chicos.. dime todo esta bien?

-Si..

Kyouya se alejo de los chicos, quienes continuaban jugando y haciendo bromas entre si..

-vaya nunca pense que fuera tan difícil esto.. quiza si le preguntamos a una vendedora donde podremos encontrarlas..

Honey senpai por su mirada dulce y su inocencia fue quien eligieron para que preguntara, y la demostradora le regalo una beso en la frente por tan dulce gesto que hacía por su hermana.

-oye Tamaki.. y Kyouya?

-Se me olvidaba decirles!..se ha tenido que ir por compromisos familiares.. aunque 

-Aunque que? (Kaoru mas cerca de lo normal)

-Eh! Nada.. miren hemos llegado..

Un enorme pasillo lleno de toallas femeninas de una gran diversidad de colores, marcas y sobretodo estilos..

Los chicos comenzaron a verlas una por una, esto hacia que las jovencitas que pasaban por ahí no se pararan al verlos, al menos a mi me daría penita!

-Takashi.. debemos escoger una.. 

-huh!

Después de revisar incluso los códigos de barras y haber ocupado ese pasillo por mas de tres horas por fin decidieron.

Llegaron al instituto cargados de bolsas, pero se detuvieron al ver a Hikaru fuera de la sala..

-Que ha pasado? Por que estas fuera?

Hikaru volteo a verlos y soltó una risa al verlos con tantas bolsas, 

-Quédense con una chica en sus días.. no es trabajo fácil.

Haruhi se quedo atónita al ver.. la cantidad de paquetes de toallas que habían comprado,

-Incluso para tangas (suspiro).. vaya, creo que no tendré que preocuparme por un año entero. Creo que en esta competencia todos han ganado..

-Hija mía (abrazo a Haruhi quien ya se había podido incorporar) como presidente del club iré yo en representación.

-No.. (viendo a cierta personita enojada) va ser Hikaru..

-Como? (Tamaki a punto de colapso) pero si el ya ha tenido una cita contigo

-ya es oficial el ganador de la cita a solas es Hikaru.. por haberse quedado conmigo

-eso es trampa! (Tamaki encuclillas en una esquina, Hikaru viendo diabólicamente a Tamaki con una sonrisa de victoria) 

-Y Kyouya senpai?

-El se ha tenido que ir por unos compromisos familiares que le han surgido de repentinamente (Kaoru)

-Creo que debemos llamarle (Tamaki reincorporándose y limpiándose las lagrimas, por supuesto falsas, además de comenzar a marcar el celular) 

-No veo por que? (Honey senpai jugando con su conejito)

El celular de Kyouya comenzó a sonar, su padre le hizo seña que podía contestar

-Hola.

-Kyouya.. disculpa si te llamo pero es que me dejaste preocupado por tu rápida salida de la tienda..además de que te notabas preocupado.. en verdad esta todo bien?

-Veo que no puedo mentirte 

-A que te refieres?

-En veinte minutos los veo en el club.. bye..

Kyouya colgo.

Tamaki se quedo mudo, pero debía detener a los chicos que habían comenzado a salir de la sala..

-Esperen… 

-Debemos irnos ya..(Los gemelos al unisono)

-Kyouya necesita vernos dentro de veinte minutos aquí en el club.. por favor.. es importante..

Todos al escuchar la seriedad de Tamaki regresaron a esperar su compañero, el ambiente sin siquiera saber se habia tornado tenso, y aburrido ya que nadie platicaba solo miraban fijamente hacia cualquier lado, por fin la puerta se escucho, era Kyouya, quien llevaba los lentes en mano; Tamaki se encamino a recibirlo y los demás hicieron lo mismo

-Kyo chan esta todo bien?

Kyouya abrazo a quien consideraba a su mejor amigo, puesto que entre su "estupidez" había descubierto su verdadero yo y lo había aceptado y hecho su amigo y confidente. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir del host indiferente y "cool".Los demás no sabían que hacer hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-Han asaltado mi casa.. Fuyume esta muerta.. 

No había mas que decir…

muy pronto continuara...


End file.
